Drinking water is commonly delivered to homes and offices in five gallon carboy type bottles. Because of the large carrying capacity of theses bottles, they can become very heavy and difficult to carry when filled. In order to ease this burden, an assisting carrying device can be used to make the transportation of these bottles less troublesome. Numerous attempts to develop a solution have been made in the past. For example, an existing harness involves a strap that is attached to itself around the top of the bottle and two handles that are attached to the strap. The two handles are used for carrying the bottle and stick up above the top of the bottle. In an alternative embodiment of the existing harness, the two handles are narrowed down into a single handle. The major issue with both of these existing harnesses is their lack of security. These harnesses attach to the bottle in only one location, near the top of the bottle. When bottle is fully filled, these bottles can become very heavy and it would be preferred for the harnesses to have additional support points. Another existing harness provides a structure that can attach around the top of the bottle as well as the bottom of the bottle. Several straps are attached below the bottle to provide additional support to the bottom of the container. The structure is also completed with two handles, where the two handles are very short in comparison to the rest of the structure. The length of these handles may present a problem as the handles would not reach above the tops of larger containers. This would make carrying a container by the handles very difficult and awkward.
All of the existing apparatuses have still yet to address all the relevant issues, with the most notable of these issues being the convenient placement of the handles and the ability to fully secure the bottle. Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to allow the average person to carry objects, including a five gallon water bottle, with more ease, comfort, and security while transporting the objects to their cars, homes, and offices. The present invention utilizes a pair of handles on a basket, for an object to be transported more comfortably. The basket minimizes the possibility of the bottle being dropped during transport. As a result the possibility of a person being injured due to an object dropping and shattering is substantially reduced. The present invention is fabricated from heavyweight polypropylene, has UV protection, and does not absorb water quickly providing a better resistance against mildew and rot.